


Kolacja

by euphoria814



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feelings, Fluff, Laboratories, M/M, One Shot, bezpośrednia kontynuacja, pure fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: - Jeśli nie chcesz się z nim już spotykać, powiedz mu o tym – mówi May spokojnie. – Chyba, że to taka sytuacja…- Nie, nie zerwaliśmy ze sobą. Nie wiem zresztą – przyznaje. – Po prostu nie wiem czego się spodziewać. Jestem zdenerwowany – podsumowuje.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 42





	Kolacja

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psychol z kataną albo jak stałem się wrogiem publicznym numer 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571375) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 

Mija doba od jego spotkania z Tonym. Wraca na uczelnię ze swoimi rzeczami, ale ma kolejne dwa dni wolnego, bo Stark najwyraźniej powiedział doktorowi Bannerowi, że jego ciotka czuje się nie najlepiej. Bruce jest oczywiście wyrozumiały aż do granic możliwości. On jednak nie ma pojęcia, co zrobi z tym nadmiarem czasu. Aż przypomina sobie, że dzisiaj teoretycznie mają tę randkę, o której mówili od dwóch miesięcy.

Zakładał, że to będzie najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu, ale kiedy wraca do domu, nie jest się w stanie w sobie zebrać.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta May, a jego wyrzuty sumienia wracają.

Okłamuje ją od kilku lat. I Wade miał rację, gówniany jest w tę grę. Wilson jednak się ogarnął i faktycznie zamierza iść na terapie, chociaż w powodzenie takiej Peter głęboko wątpi. I nie ma pojęcia skąd Tony wytrzasnął tego terapeutę.

\- Chyba jestem trochę zdenerwowany – przyznaje.

May zamiera z talerzem w dłoniach i obraca się w jego stronę, marszcząc brwi. Od czasu fizjoterapii porusza się coraz sprawniej. Gdyby nie jego wyostrzone zmysły, nie zauważyłby nawet, że miała jakieś problemy wcześniej. May się starzeje i uderza to w niego mocniej niż powinno.

\- Coś się stało? Od kilku dni jesteś nieswój – zauważa jego ciotka ostrożnie.

Otwiera usta, ale nie wie za bardzo jak to powiedzieć, żeby nie kopać pod sobą głębszego dołka. Naprawdę kłamanie nie przychodzi mu z łatwością. Kiedy tylko sobie przypomina minę Tony’ego, coś zaciska się boleśnie na jego krtani. Ma ochotę zadzwonić do MJ, bo ta zrozumiałaby go jak nikt inny, ale jednocześnie wciąganie jej w jego życie raz po raz, kiedy jej potrzebuje, nie jest odpowiednie.

\- Dzisiaj mam randkę z Tonym – zaczyna, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Wiem, że ci powiedziałem, że się z nim spotykam, ale to trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Kiedy spytał czy wyjdę z nim na kolację, powiedziałem mu, że nie mam czasu. Pomiędzy uczelnią, pracą, a no wiesz… Potrzebowałaś mnie tutaj i chociaż nie byłem tak obecny…

\- Skarbie, bierzesz na siebie za dużo – wchodzi mu w słowo May. – To jakaś specjalna randka? – pyta nagle.

Wie, że rumieni się jak idiota.

\- Nie. To nie taka randka – prycha. – Po prostu powiedziałem mu, że za dwa miesiące będę miał czas wyjść na randkę z nim. I dzisiaj mija te dwa miesiące. Cały czas wracał ten temat. Cały czas wspominał, że się nie może doczekać, jakbyśmy razem nie jedli czy nie rozmawiali wcześniej.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem. Zależy mu na tobie, skoro czekał te dwa miesiące. I rozumiem, że się widywaliście i uważasz, że jesteście razem. I on pewnie też. Nadal jednak zamierza dotrzymać słowa i wyjść z tobą na tę oficjalną randkę – rzuca May. – Nie widzę problemu. Chyba, że to źle rozumiem… - waha się.

\- Nie, rozumiesz to doskonale. Tyle, że się pokłóciliśmy – wzdycha. – Dwa dni temu. I wczoraj trochę też…

\- Jeśli nie chcesz się z nim już spotykać, powiedz mu o tym – mówi May spokojnie. – Chyba, że to taka sytuacja…

\- Nie, nie zerwaliśmy ze sobą. Nie wiem zresztą – przyznaje. – Po prostu nie wiem czego się spodziewać. Jestem zdenerwowany – podsumowuje.

May kiwa głową, jakby dotarło do niej w czym problem. Nie oferuje mu jednak rozwiązania. I nie jest zaskoczony. Sytuacja jest skomplikowana do tego stopnia, że sam nie wie co myśleć. May przynajmniej nie zakłada, że poprztykali się jak para dzieciaków. Długo tłumaczył jej o co poszło pomiędzy nim a MJ, i nadal sytuacja nie wydawała mu się dość klarownie wyjaśniona. Tym bardziej, że Michelle bywała u nich od czasu do czasu.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś z nim szczerze porozmawiać – stwierdza w końcu May.

Nie może się nie roześmiać. Gdyby od tego zaczął, wszystko byłoby w porządku.

***  
  
May pomaga mu dobrać muszkę do koszuli, bo chociaż jakoś wydaje mu się, że to nie będzie dobre spotkanie, nadal zamierza się pojawić w mieszkaniu Tony’ego. Nie chce niczego z góry zakładać, ale nawet jeśli będą kontynuowali kłótnię z dnia poprzedniego, woli prezentować się po męsku, żeby rozmowa przebiegała jak równy z równym. Paradoksalnie teraz, kiedy uważa, że nie ma już nic do stracenia, boi się konfrontacji o wiele mniej.

Charlie, nowy ochroniarz, zerka na niego ciekawie, ale nie komentuje nawet słowem jego obecności, kiedy Peter macha mu przed twarzą swoją przepustką. Jest uprawniony do wejścia do budynku firmy o tej porze i korzysta z tego, chociaż nie wybiera się do laboratorium. Nie ma pojęcia kto go zastępuje i trochę go to wytrąca z równowagi.

Nie ma pojęcia czego się spodziewać, kiedy JARVIS wita się z nim i wpuszcza go do mieszkania Tony’ego. Nie widzi nigdzie Starka i przez chwilę zastanawia się czy w ogóle powinien tutaj być. Tony mógł zmienić zdanie, do czego miał kompletnie prawo. Zna go też na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że pewnie nie kłopotał się zmianą ustawień w całym budynku. Peter miał spory dostęp jak na stażystę i starał się nie myśleć o tym, że doktor Banner traktował go inaczej niż pozostałych pracowników. Nigdy nie chciał specjalnych względów i o nie bynajmniej nie zabiegał.

Włoski na jego karku unoszą się lekko, informując go cudzej obecności. Odwraca się akurat wtedy, gdy Tony pojawia się w salonie z dwoma kieliszkami w dłoniach.

\- Cześć – rzuca Stark.

I nie trudno nie dostrzec, że mężczyzna jest spięty.

\- Zamówiłem dla nas wcześniej. Miałem wynająć szefa, który ugotowałby dla nas, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że jednak wolę zostać z tobą sam na sam – przyznaje Tony, siadając na kanapie.

Nie wykonuje żadnego zapraszającego gestu, co trochę utrudnia mu sprawę. Nie wie czy nic się między nimi nie zmieniło, bo wcześniej Tony też nie wskazywał mu gdzie powinien usiąść. Czy po prostu ten brak działania to efekt tego, że między nimi coś się przestroiło.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić – zaczyna, nadal stojąc jak idiota kilka kroków od niego.

Tony spina się tylko bardziej, więc to raczej nie są odpowiednie słowa. A to dziwne, bo tego od niego oczekiwano jeszcze dobę wcześniej.

\- Będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać – wzdycha Tony. – Miałem nadzieję, że poudajemy, że nic się nie stało, ale nie z tobą takie numery, co? – kpi. – Siadaj – prosi go.

Zajmuje fotel, podwijając pod siebie nogi. Czuje się chory. Rozluźnia muszkę, którą May dla niego zawiązała. Tony prezentuje się nienagannie jak zwykle w koszuli i eleganckich spodniach prasowanych na kant. Przy nim jest chodzącym niewyzbieranym niedojdą. Widać to nawet teraz, kiedy obaj są zdenerwowani, ale tylko on nie wie jak się wziąć w garść.

\- Jesteś Spidermanem – zaczyna Tony. – Wbrew pozorom jak przestałem się wściekać, to wiele nie zmienia. Nie mów mi, że nadal czujesz wyrzuty sumienia…

\- Okłamałem cię i to nie było… - urywa. – Okłamałem cię, bo wiedziałem jaka będzie twoja reakcja – przyznaje.

\- Wiem – odpowiada Tony zaskakująco spokojnie. – Zapomnij o tym. Ja to kładę za nami.

\- To nie może być tak proste – rzuca. – Ot tak mi wybaczyłeś? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie było czego wybaczać. Strzeliłem do ciebie – zauważa Tony ostrożnie. – Spytałeś wczoraj czy się ciebie boję. Nie boję się ciebie. Znam cię. Jesteś najbardziej szczerą nieskażoną egoizmem osobą w tym mieście. Jesteś pacyfistą, co jest trochę zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę czym się zajmujesz po godzinach, ale dzięki temu wiem ile cię to kosztuje - ciągnie. – Tymczasem ja do ciebie strzeliłem. I siedzisz w pewnej odległości ode mnie, więc wiesz, że jestem niebezpieczny…

\- Chyba żartujesz – wyrywa mu się.

\- A jednak nie usiadłeś koło mnie – rzuca Stark i coś się z nim kurczy jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zaciska usta w wąską kreskę, jakby fizycznie starał się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem kolejnych słów. – Wiesz, że jestem Iron Manem. I wiem, że wiedziałeś wcześniej, ale widzę, że nie czujesz się ze mną bezpiecznie teraz. Nigdy…

\- Wiem – wchodzi mu w słowo i staje przed Tonym w oka mgnieniu.

Stark wzdryga się, ewidentnie przestraszony, ale to nie reakcja na jego bliskość. Zresztą Peter upewnia się, że pochyla się w jego kierunku powoli, patrząc mu prosto w oczy aż dzieli ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Ich nosy prawie stykają się ze sobą, dopiero wtedy Tony kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, przyciągając go trochę bliżej do siebie.

\- Kiedy ktoś ogląda Iron Mana w telewizji, widzi bohatera. Zapominam jak to wygląda, kiedy ktoś widzi mnie w akcji – szepcze Tony. – Agresja…

\- Chryste, to nie ty – przerywa mu, przesuwając palcami po jego twarzy. – Nie boję się ciebie bardziej niż ty mnie – dodaje.

\- Zgoda. Wystraszyłeś mnie, ale to dlatego, że się nie spodziewałem. Potrzebuję chwili, żeby się przyzwyczaić – przyznaje Tony.

Dotykają się. Ręka Starka dociera do jego ramienia, a potem zaczyna masować jego kark. Niespiesznie układają się wygodniej względem siebie, zdając się na instynkt. I Peter nie rozumie skąd ta powolność, ale wydaje mu się jak najbardziej odpowiednia. Chyba boją się obaj trochę – całkiem innych rzeczy, ale to nadal strach.

Przesuwa stolik lekko, kiedy przyklęka między nogami Tony’ego. Kiedy w końcu zaczynają się całować, opiera się oboma rękami o kanapę, napierając na niego całym ciałem. Tony przyciąga go do siebie, starając się go unieść, ale w tej pozycji wiele nie zdziała. Podobnie zresztą jak Peter, co jest chyba najlepszym rozwiązaniem, bo po prostu poddają się i całują aż zaczyna brakować im tchu.

Ma ochotę załkać z ulgi, kiedy bierze głębszy wdech. I trochę nie wie co powiedzieć, ale JARVIS obwieszcza przybycie ich kolacji.

\- Nie jestem głodny – stwierdza.

\- Ja też nie – odpowiada Tony. – Nie spławimy jednak nikogo spod moich drzwi, skoro już się tutaj dostał – decyduje.

Peter robi mu miejsce, podnosząc się podłogi i czerwieni się trochę, kiedy Stark poprawia spodnie, starając się ukryć erekcje. Jeden rzut oka i każdy wie, że nie spędzili kilku ostatnich minut na rozmowie. Tony jednak bez skrępowania otwiera drzwi i dwóch młodych mężczyzn wnosi tace z jedzeniem, układając wszystko na ladzie w kuchni Starka. Kiedy dowiedział się o jedzeniu na wynos, zakładał, że jak zawsze będą mieli wygodne pudełka, ale to z pewnością całkiem inna liga. Może nawet restauracja zrobiła dla Tony’ego wyjątek, co raczej takie miejsca nie dowożą na życzenie klienta. Chyba, że jesteś Tonym Starkiem.

Obaj nieznajomi znikają w ciągu kilku minut, życząc ich smacznego. Nawet z kanapy docierają do niego przyjemne zapachy parujących potraw.

Tony macza selera w sosie, a potem uśmiecha się lekko, z wyraźną przyjemnością.

Siadają jednak do kolacji, starając się trzymać z dala od tematów związanych z walką z przestępczością. Zachowują się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. A on nie ma za bardzo powodów do tego, aby wracać do ich kłótni, bo Tony ewidentnie był bardziej zmartwiony tym, że Peter uciekł w ciemną noc, zamiast porozmawiać z nim, niż jego podwójną tożsamością.

\- Wiesz, że gdybyś zamówił burgery, byłbym równie zadowolony? – rzuca, kiedy kończą jeść. – Nie znam się na skomplikowanym jedzeniu.

\- Po co umawiać się z Tonym Starkiem, jeśli od czasu do czasu nie możesz zaszaleć? - słyszy w odpowiedzi i zamiera.

\- Przede wszystkim nie jestem tutaj z Tonym Starkiem – zaczyna, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Tylko z Tonym. Facetem, który tańczy w swoim laboratorium, kiedy sądzi, że nikt nie widzi.

Tony czerwieni się lekko, odkładając widelec na talerz.

\- Wiesz, że właśnie w tamtej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że może mam u ciebie szanse? – rzuca Stark, zaskakując go kompletnie. – Uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie tak, że… nie umiem tego opisać. Czasem trudno mi się przebić przez cudze wyobrażenia, a ty wtedy dostrzegłeś we mnie człowieka.

Kiwa głową, bo chyba wie w czym rzecz. Tony w jego głowie był złożoną strukturą doskonałości. Podziwiał go jako geniusza oraz Iron Mana. Starał się dążyć do tego, aby osiągnąć chociaż ułamek tego, co on. Czuje mniejsze ciśnienie, odkąd są razem. Jakby przestało to mieć takie znaczenie.

\- I chociaż nic nie poszło po naszej myśli… Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham – mówi Tony, kładąc rękę na jego dłoni. – Tak chciałem ci to powiedzieć – uściśla, a Peter przypomina sobie, że dobę wcześniej wrzeszczeli na siebie.

Odnosi wrażenie, że od tamtego czasu minęła cała wieczność.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że jesteśmy tutaj razem teraz – ciągnie Tony dalej, ostrożniej. – Jest milion rzeczy, które mamy do omówienia, ale to może zaczekać. Tutaj teraz, chciałbym posiedzieć z tobą w ciszy i spokoju, jeśli ci to odpowiada.

\- To będzie idealne – zapewnia go.

Zapada cisza, kiedy patrzą na siebie. Tony przesuwa swoim kciukiem po jego skórze, zostawiając mrowiące wrażenie wszędzie tam, gdzie się stykają. Uprawiali już seks, ale dociera do niego, że May trochę miała rację. Wszystko co było wcześniej traci na znaczeniu, kiedy patrzą na siebie teraz. Zdenerwowanie wraca, ale teraz wydaje się bardziej motywować go niż rozpraszać. To jedyny rodzaj napięcia, pod którego wpływem odpowiednio reaguje.

Odwraca dłoń, chwytając palce Tony’ego w lekki uścisk. Słyszy jak głęboko oddychają chociaż przez cały wieczór towarzyszyła im muzyka.

\- Kocham cię – mówi, chociaż to nie jest pierwszy raz.

Czuje się jednak tak, jakby dopiero teraz robił to odpowiednio. Kompletując wszystkie emocje w tę konkretną, z całą świadomością tego kim obaj są.

Nie wie nawet który z nich pochyla się jako pierwszy, ale ich usta spotykają się i kiedy całują się tym razem, nie potrafią przestać.


End file.
